The Celestial Spirit Avatars: Six Years Prior
by SailorStar9
Summary: Rehash of the 'A Choice with No Regrets' episodes and what happens after.
1. A Choice with No Regrets, Part One

SailorStar9: The 'A Choice with No Regrets' version of my 'Renewed Hope: The Celestial Spirit Avatars' universe. Hopefully no one will find this fic weird.

Plot summary: Rehash of the 'A Choice with No Regrets' episodes.

Chapter 1: A Choice with No Regrets, Part One

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except for my OCs.

* * *

"Seriously, I have _no_ idea what Erwin is planning. Doesn't he know that there's no rain underground?" the almost 12-year-old Mavis sighed as she stood on top of a building in the Underground District. "But orders are orders after all." she shrugged and raised her left hand, summoning a cover of dark clouds.

* * *

Between the buildings...

"Levi, they're here!" Farlan warned. "The pursuers!"

"Heh." Isabel snorted, looking back. "The Military Police again? Haven't learnt their lesson, have they?" "Hey- Levi-aniki!" she grinned. "What I just said was a cool line, right?"

"Are you an idiot?" Levi chided, his skillful maneuvering managed to allow him to dodge the Military Police, leaving only the Survey Corps to continue the pursue. Anchoring himself to a building in front of him, he let the Survey Corps fly past him.

"Those movements..." Farlan gasped when Levi rejoined them. "They're not the Military Police."

"Yeah..." Levi agreed. "No mistake. It's them. That Wings of Freedom crest... It's the Survey Corps."

"Heh." Farlan grinned. "As people who battle the Titans, they're as different as expected."

"You guys..." Levi reminded. "You know, right?"

"Of course." Isabel beamed.

"It's the job, right?" Farlan smiled and he and Isabel split.

 _Now then, let me see how good the Survey Corps really are._ Levi mused and shot through a vacated room. "Uh?" he blinked, bursting out from the opposing window to find it raining heavily and a cloaked Mike jumping up from an alley to cut off his one of his rope anchors. Securing himself with another anchor, he shot through a nearby tunnel, only to have Mike burst in through from the top and bringing him smashing to the ground. Pulling out his knife, Levi slashed at Mike, causing the blond to lose one of his swords. Erwin then flew in before Levi could land the finishing blow.

"Stop it." Erwin warned, forcing Levi into a stalemate as the rainfall lightened into a drizzle. "Take a look around you."

"Let me go..." Isabel struggled against the female officer holding her captive. "You bastard!"

"Levi!" Farlan gaped.

Realizing the game was up, Levi loosened his grip on his knife.

"You're quick at reading the situation." Erwin noted, releasing Levi.

"Erwin." Mavis voiced, landing on the ground after Mike placed cuffs on Levi's wrists. "I see your plan worked, although I have _no_ idea how... wait..." her mind went into overdrive and she looked at her squad leader. "You _wanted_ me to make rain fall to reduce visibility."

"Very good." Erwin nodded. Turning to his captives, he started the questioning. "Where did you get this?" he showed the confiscated gear. You guys are skilled in 3D Maneuver Gear. Who taught you all that? You're their leader, right?" he walked towards Levi. "Were you trained in the military? I'll ask one more time." he insisted after Mike slammed Levi into a puddle. "Where did you learn the 3D Maneuver Gear?"

"Not from anyone!" Farlan shouted. "We learnt it by ourselves!"

"Self-taught, you say?" Erwin echoed. "I don't buy it."

"It's just so we're able to rise even a bit in this dirty garbage place!" Farlan snapped. "People who are used to sunlight like you guys won't understand."

"My name is Erwin Smith." Erwin knelt before Levi. "And yours is?"

"Levi." Levi reported back.

"Levi, why don't we make a deal?" Erwin offered. "I will let your crimes go unpunished. In return, lend me your strength. Join the Survey Corps."

"And if I refuse?" Levi retorted.

"The Military Police will have you." Mavis replied. "And considering all your crimes, the three of you won't be treated very nicely."

"Choose whichever you prefer." Erwin stood up.

"Fine." Levi conceded. "I'll join the Survey Corps."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	2. A Choice with No Regrets, Part Two

SailorStar9: The 'A Choice with No Regrets' version of my 'Renewed Hope: The Celestial Spirit Avatars' universe. Hopefully no one will find this fic weird.

Plot summary: Rehash of the 'A Choice with No Regrets' episodes.

Chapter 2: A Choice with No Regrets, Part Two

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except for my OCs.

* * *

"These are the barracks." Flagon led the three new recruits to the sleeping quarters.

"There are quite a few." Farlan blinked.

"We're all in the same room." Isabel beamed.

"Women have a separate section." Flagon stated.

"But I wanna stay here." Isabel whined.

"You two men will sleep here." Flagon gave the two empty bunks a look. "You lot have been living in the dumps of the underground but do try to keep this place clean."

"Huh?" Levi glared.

"What's with that look?" Flagon stammered.

"Don't you know what it's said about assuming, Flagon-senpai?" Mavis chided mildly from the open door. "You know what happens when you assume, right?"

"You should never assume." Flagon muttered. "You make an ass out of you and me because that's how it's spelled."

"I meant the _other_ thing." Mavis rolled her eyes.

"It's the brother of all fuck-ups." Flagon snorted.

"It's the _mother_ of all fuck-ups, Flagon-senpai..." Mavis corrected.

"Tch." Flagon snorted. "You'll begin training first thing tomorrow, got it?" with that, he left with Mavis.

"Don't pull any more stunts like that, Levi." Farlan chided. "We've got enough eyes on us already. We weren't just caught by accident, you know. I hope you haven't forgotten why we're here, Levi."

"But I'm surprised." Isabel admitted. "To think the Avatar of Genbu is such a young girl."

* * *

"Titan sighted!" a shout was given after the troops rode out. To the plains "Ahead and to our right! One 15-meter class right up ahead! Two 10-meter class Titans are heading towards us from behind!"

"Prepare for combat!" Keith gave the order. "Equip your 3D Maneuver Gear!"

"Flagon, shoot your flare." Erwin instructed. "Commander, let's tighten our formation." he suggested, looking up at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain."

"Incredible!" Isabel gaped, seeing Flagon take out the Titan in front of them. "They're here!" she looked up at the pair of incoming Titans.

"You two, stay your course!" Flagon barked when Levi headed back.

"Let's do this, Isabel!" Farlan shouted and the two rushed back to help Levi.

Anchoring himself to a tree, Levi swung to the back of one of the Titans, pulled himself close and slashed the Titan's nape.

Isabel and Farlan swung into action, when Isabel was caught by the remaining Titan.

"Water Shotgun!" a pressurized blast of water shot past Farlan and hit squarely on the Titan's nape, killing it.

"Everyone, regroup!" came the order.

"Indeed." Erwin came up. "That was impressive, considering that was your first time. But you used too much gas. You need to be especially conservation out here."

"You're expecting me to take priority over my equipment over the lives of my friends?" Levi questioned.

"You're performing a lot of unnecessary moves." Erwin remarked. "Are you beginning to have doubts? If you are, that'll be the death of you very soon. Mavis." he turned to the water Elementalist and pointed to the sky.

"I'll see what I can do." Mavis nodded. Giving the Underground trio a side-glance, she warned, "If you still insist on continuing your current path, only one of you will come out of it alive." with that, she took off into the air.

* * *

"What the hell... happened here?" the shocked Levi pulled his horse to a stop, having sped on to assassinate Erwin using the rain as cover, when he saw the black flare shot from a dying squad member. _No way..._ he realized. _Did we pass each other?_ Urging his steed on, he rushed back. Falling off his horse when it skidded on the damp ground, his eyes widened when he saw Isabel's severed head. With the rain clearing, Levi noticed the Deviant Titan ahead, tossing Farlan's half-bitten body away.

The Deviant Titan then focused on its next prey when Levi suddenly vanished, the outraged male landing attack after attack on the crawling Titan.

* * *

"So, you're the only survivor." Erwin remarked, having gathered around the Titan's skeleton after the rain cloud dissipated. "How pathetic."

"I'm going to..." Levi growled, Erwin stopping his blade with a hand. "Kill you. That's why I'm here."

"These documents revealing Lobov's crimes are a fake." Erwin tossed a rolled up parchment to the ground.

"I had already sent the real ones to Daris Zackely three days ago via messenger hawk." Mavis added. " Lobov is finished. My apologies, Erwin. The rainstorm this time was too strong for me to tame."

"It's alright." Erwin assured. "I knew you tried your best."

"You knew everything right from the start!" Levi glared. "You knew we were after you, and yet you..."

"Water Submission Chain." Mavis held the enraged Levi down with a couple of water chains.

"Don't." Erwin warned, after Mavis released Levi. "You're regret it. If you begin to regret, you'll dull your future decisions and let others make the decisions for you. All that's left for you is to die. Nobody can foretell the outcome. Each decision you make holds meaning only by affecting your next decision. We're going to continue the Expeditions. I expect you to come with me."

"Do you despise me?" Mavis asked the downtrodden Levi quietly.

"Not particularly." Levi admitted.

"I see." Mavis noted mutely. "Isabel... she once asked me why I'm in the military at my young age a little while back. And the reason why I fight," she looked up at the clearing sky. "Is so that the younger generation won't have to." turning to the gaping Levi, she added. "Find a new reason to fight on and don't stray from that. If you want a sounding board, you know where to find me back at Headquarters."

And so, that one sentence began the rather weird relationship between one Levi Ackerman and Mavis Jaeger.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	3. Please Don't Leave Me

SailorStar9: The continuation of 'A Choice with No Regrets' version of my 'Renewed Hope: The Celestial Spirit Avatars' universe. Hopefully no one will find this fic weird.

Chapter 3: Please Don't Leave Me

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except for my OCs.

* * *

After the fateful expedition...

A silent Levi walked to the wall of the Survey Corps' castle a few nights after the Corps returned, his gray eyes still hiding his grief as he recalled the last conversation he had with Farlan and Isabel on the wall.

Just then, his ears caught the sound of an ocarina being played from somewhere along the wall. He turned his head to see Mavis seated on the wall, an inline ocarina in her hands as she continued her personal concert alone in the night. Oddly enough, the song she was playing had soothing effect on him.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Mavis asked quietly, removing the instrument from her lips.

"Tch." Levi stepped out from his hiding place. "How long have you known?"

"Long enough." Mavis replied. "Don't drown yourself grief." she advised. "It isn't healthy." gripping the stone block she was sitting on, she back-flipped and landed gracefully on the floor. "I have some tea leaves stocked in the kitchen. Are you coming?" she tossed her head back at the Corps' newest recruit.

* * *

"Here." in the kitchen lit by candlelight, Mavis placed a tea cup before the quiet Levi. "Drink."

"This..." Levi took a sip and swallowed. "What...?"

"Camellia tea." Mavis took a drink from her own cup. "Works great for insomnia."

"How do you cope?" Levi suddenly asked. "With losing..."

"Squad mates and comrades?" Mavis finished his question. "It takes time, but most of us just simply detach ourselves when fighting. We learn how to flip the 'off switch' on our emotions, so to speak." with a frown, she added, "But I've seen some of us taking it too far, they simply stopped caring about death and end up either dead or permanently disabled. Now that I take closer look at you, you're an Ackerman, aren't you?"

"How..." Levi gaped.

"I _knew_ I recognized the facial features." Mavis snorted. "Never thought I'll meet a second Ackerman in my lifetime."

"Second?" Levi echoed.

"Mikasa." Mavis smiled fondly behind her cup. "My family took her in after her parents were murdered. Quite a spitfire, that girl, and rather protective of my otouto. Is it an Ackerman trait to be over-protective about the people important to you?" she looked at the older Ackerman.

"Hell would I know." Levi shrugged.

"Not very helpful." Mavis rolled her eyes and turned on the tap to wash her cup. "Don't stay up too late." she advised after dumping the cup into the drying tray. "We have training tomorrow, and knowing Keith-jiji, he intends on partnering us up. I swear he's gone senile in his old age."

"Please..." Levi whispered, grabbing Mavis' wrist and stopping her from leaving. "Don't leave me..."

Mavis' eyes softened as she let the stoic man break down in her arms.

"You'd better not tell anyone about this, brat." Levi composed himself after a moment.

"About what?" Mavis' eyes twinkled teasingly. "I don't remember anything. Good night, partner." she waved and exited the kitchen.

Levi hid a small grin behind his half-finished tea. Perhaps, just perhaps, he had found his new reason to continue fighting.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	4. Training, The Legendary Duo Is Born

SailorStar9: The continuation of 'A Choice with No Regrets' version of my 'Renewed Hope: The Celestial Spirit Avatars' universe. Hopefully no one will find this fic weird.

Chapter 4: Training, The Legendary Duo Is Born

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except for my OCs.

* * *

"Keith-jiji," Mavis gave Commander Keith a mock glared. "If this doesn't work, I reserve the right to say 'I told you so.'"

"Duly noted." Commander Keith smiled.

Mavis rolled her eyes up to the sky as if asking for divine guidance before shooting her impromptu partner a look. _Don't screw this up._

 _I could say the same, brat._ Levi returned a similar sentiment and the two makeshift partners shot off into the training ground upon Commander Keith's starting cue.

* * *

"Tch." Levi snorted, taking out one of the Titan-shaped cardboard structures that were planted in the forest.

"Water Shotgun!" Mavis' pressurized water ball blasted a second cardboard that had suddenly appeared behind the landing Levi. "Triple Levitation Arrow!" her next triple water arrows cut off the heads of a barely erected cardboard.

"Watch your back, brat." Levi clicked his tongue, slashing through two Titan-shaped cardboard in rapid succession.

"Is it me or does that cardboard look familiar?" Mavis wondered, seeing an even larger cardboard structure being raised. "Go figures." she muttered, recognizing the _very_ familiar-looking Deviant Titan cardboard. "Great Waterfall!" she doused the cardboard with a powerful wave of water.

Levi took the chance and descended from the sky, blades whipped out and decapitating the Deviant Titan lookalike.

* * *

"It's official." Keith declared after the mock exercise. "The two of you are now partners."

"That could have gone better..." Erwin muttered, seeing the scoffing pair walk off in opposite directions. "Commander, you're _not_ planning anything, are you?" he cast a careful look at his superior.

"Me?" Keith feigned a hurt look. "You wound me, Erwin."

* * *

"Damn..." Mavis hissed a curse, a half-formed water dragon head melting back into the lake she was practicing in. "Why can't I master this after so long? Okay Mavis." she took a breath to calm herself. "You've mastered the 'Poseidon Trident', you can do this! Let's try this again! Water Dragon Bullet!" she molded the water from the lake into a dragon shape and let the construct fly. "Finally..." she muttered, lying on her back in exhaustion. "Guess I could afford take a quick nap." she smiled and shut her eyes.

* * *

"Levi, where's your partner?" Erwin asked, noticing a missing Mavis during lunchtime.

"How would I know?" the ebony-haired man snorted.

"She's _your_ partner now." Erwin reminded. "Go find her."

* * *

"Figures I'll find her here." Levi mumbled, spotting the dozing water Elementalist asleep on the lake shore. "What in the world..." his steel-gray eyes then saw the shattered stone slab on the other side of the shore. "Who knew she holds such power in such a small body?" he looked down at his female partner. "Can't really leave her out here." covering the sleeping girl with his cloak, he carried her back to the Corps' Headquarters bridal-style.

* * *

Several weeks later...

Mavis watched from her vantage spot from the top of the city walls as the Survey Corps rode out for the next expedition.

Close to twenty minutes after the last rider exited, she took to the skies, bringing up the rear guard.

"Water Fang Bullet!" her powerful water stream tunneled into the nape of one of the Titans chasing the rear guard squad. "Water Rain Storm!" her next multi-target attack bombarded the second Titan, severing its head from the neck.

"Mavis, Deviant Titan on the left flank!" one of the rear guards warned.

"Great Waterfall!" Mavis released a wave of water at the incoming Deviant, the rushing Titan barely slowing down despite being hit by the water wave. "Water Dragon Bullet!" she fired off her water construct at the still charging Titan.

A sharp whiz was heard and Levi zipped past behind the drenched Deviant, slashing its nape and killing it.

"Not that I'm not grateful," Mavis looked at her partner. "But shouldn't you be with Erwin?"

"You're my partner, brat." Levi reminded as if it was the most obvious thing.

"So..." Mavis drawled. "You break flank just because I'm your partner... Men." she sighed. "I'll never be able to understand their logic."

"7-meter Class Titan from the back!" a warning was heard.

"No more high-level attacks from you, brat." Levi warned. "Trap him and I'll take care of everything else."

"Hundred-Year Water Prison!" Mavis summoned six water pillars which then closed in on the 7-meter Titan and trapping him within their confines.

Levi took the opening and took out the immobilized Titan with a single slash.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	5. The Pains of Growing Up

SailorStar9: The continuation of 'A Choice with No Regrets' version of my 'Renewed Hope: The Celestial Spirit Avatars' universe. Hopefully no one will find this fic weird.

Chapter 5: The Pains of Growing Up

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except for my OCs.

* * *

"Hanji," Mavis knocked on the older woman's door. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Hanji opened her door and led the younger girl in.

* * *

"Keith," Hanji burst into the morning meeting. "I'll need to borrow Mavis for today. Erwin, can she be excused from training today?"

"What's wrong with her?" Erwin asked.

"Let's just say our youngest cadet is growing up." Hanji grinned. "And from now on, you and Levi will have to be lenient on her for a few days every month. Not only that, she's also outgrowing her casual clothes, she'll need some new ones, and we also need to buy some necessities."

The males in the room groaned, now they'll have to deal with one more PMS-ing female every month.

"Hanji, I'm ready." Mavis informed.

"Let's go then." the bespectacled woman led the girl out of the Corps Headquarters.

* * *

"You're feeling the cramps, aren't you?" Hanji asked, the two females were sitting outside a cafe having breakfast when she noticed Mavis wince. Fishing out some painkillers, she headed them over to Mavis who could only nod in pain. "Here, take these."

* * *

In the pharmacy aisle where the feminine items were stocked, Hanji peered at different packages. "Napkins or tampons?" she asked.

"What do you suggest?" Mavis asked, blushing slightly. Since this was her first time, Hanji had given her a napkin this morning.

"If it's just me, I'll use a tampon." Hanji replied. "Not only is it less irritating, there's also a lesser possibility of bleeding through your clothes. Let's just get both then." she grabbed the two packs. "This way, you can try both and decide for yourself."

The older woman then led Mavis over to the medicine counter and purchased some contraceptive pills.

"Eh, Hanji?" Mavis blinked. "Why would I need those for?"

"It's for the cramps." Hanji answered. "It lessens the monthly cramps."

* * *

"Oi brat." Levi stated under a tree by the lake bank. "Heard from shitty glasses about what happened. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah." Mavis nodded. "Wait," she turned to look at her partner. "Are you _actually_ worried?"

"Tch, why won't I be?" Levi snorted. "You're my partner."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	6. Four Years Later: Longing For Her

SailorStar9: The continuation of 'A Choice with No Regrets' version of my 'Renewed Hope: The Celestial Spirit Avatars' universe. Hopefully no one will find this fic weird.

Chapter 6: Four Years Later: Longing For Her

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except for my OCs.

* * *

In the mess hall, Petra looked longingly at her squad captain as he sipped his morning black tea. She had long admired the older man; his courage for fighting the threat of mankind, his fierce determination to protect his teammates. Everything about him made her swoon and she was determined to make him see that she was the one and only for him. Oh, she heard the rumors about the Captain and the Genbu Avatar, but in her mind, she dismissed those rumors as being, well, rumors. Really, why would Captain Levi want to be with a small slip of a child when he could be with someone older and more experienced?

* * *

"Here Captain, you're soaked." Petra smiled, towel in hand and playing the devoted secretary after 'accidentally' tripping over her feet and soaking Levi and his stack of paperwork. Moving the towel to the shorter man's face, she beamed, "I'll be careful next time."

"Are you done, Cadet Ral?" Levi was not amused by the gingerhead's display and taking the towel from her.

"Captain, let me clean up the mess I made." Petra smiled sweetly.

"Get out." Levi leveled a small glare at Petra. "Do not make me repeat myself, Cadet." he growled when Petra made no motion to move.

"Do you remember when you picked me out to be a part of your squad, Captain?" Petra reminded, her eyes brimming with tears. "I was so happy on that day because I love you so much, but why, Captain? Why don't you love me? She's a mere child and unworthy of your attentions. You deserve someone closer to your age; let me be that someone." she pleaded.

"Cadet Ral, that is enough! You are out of line!" Levi barked, hardening his glare at the love-struck woman. "I will _not_ have you insult the one girl I gave my heart to. I want you out of my office by the time I get back. Is that understood?"

* * *

"Mavis," Levi muttered, having fled to the sanctuary of his room. Pulling aside the curtain that hid a small table where a jar sat, encasing the water rose the water Elementalist had conjured with her powers before she left on the training mission. "Come back to me quickly." his attention was diverted by a soft blue glow behind him.

"I can't believe _that_ worked." Mavis breathed in awe when her spectre-like form manifested.

"Mavis?" Levi gawked.

"Shouldn't you be torturing... I mean, training cadets, right about this time?" the water Elementalist joked.

"What are you..." Levi blinked.

"I'm not _physically_ here." Mavis corrected. "I'm a mental projection right now. Little known fact," Mavis grinned. "Genbu is the Celestial Guardian of the Mind."

"Still doesn't explain..." Levi trailed.

"I just wanted to try out what other abilities I can unlock." Mavis shrugged. "Besides, did you _really_ think I'd stop at merely testing out my increased elemental powers?"

"True." Levi agreed.

"Well," Mavis looked at her already fading body. "Looks up my time's up. I'll be returning in about five months, so... wait up for me, okay?" she smiled. "Patience is a virtue, Captain Short-Stack." she teased and vanished.

Levi snorted, "Only you can get away with calling me that, brat."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	7. On Christmas Day

SailorStar9: The continuation of 'A Choice with No Regrets' version of my 'Renewed Hope: The Celestial Spirit Avatars' universe. Hopefully no one will find this fic weird.

Chapter 7: On Christmas Day...

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except for my OCs.

* * *

Five months later at midnight on Christmas Day...

A feminine figure stepped out from the carriage that had stopped at the Survey Corps headquarters. "This place still hasn't changed a bit."

"Mavis." Erwin greeted the returning Genbu Avatar in the patio of the castle that served as the Corps' Headquarters.

"Commander Smith." Mavis nodded at her current Commander. "I'm back."

"Welcome back." Erwin nodded back.

"Even if it's only for a day." Mike added, handing her a much longer version of the Corps' green hooded cloak and taking her carrier bag.

"Is everyone fine?" Mavis asked as Mike pushed the door open.

"Causalities are a lot lower than before, if that's what you mean." Mike replied. "Your room's still unoccupied, although there is a minor modification."

"Define 'minor'." Mavis raised a brow.

"Erwin here had the _bright_ idea to merge yours and Levi's rooms into one." Mike supplied.

"Do you hate me?" Mavis gave her Commander a deathpan look. Erwin just returned an amused grin at her.

* * *

A while later...

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Mavis' waist and locked in place. Mavis bit back a moan as she leaned her back against the hard, muscled chest of her partner.

"You done unpacking?" Levi asked behind her.

"Pretty much." Mavis replied.

"Erwin wanted to notify you about the preparations for tomorrow's Christmas gathering." Levi nuzzled her neck. "And since there are only the two of us in here..." he kissed her shoulder. "I want to see what makes your body tick."

"As long as we don't go all the way..." Mavis hitched a breath when she felt Levi ghost his lips over her exposed skin. "Don't want you to get sued for statutory rape and all."

* * *

A few hours later...

Mavis laid her head on Levi's bare chest and looked up at him, "This _thing_ between us isn't going to affect our partnership, right?"

"No," Levi leveled a stony look at her. "Besides," he smirked. "Whoever said we're merely partners?"

"Is that your crude and arrogant way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" Mavis raised an incredulous brow.

"No, it's my crude and arrogant way of _informing_ you that you _are_ my girlfriend." Levi smirked.

* * *

The next morning...

The whole Survey Corps cadet regiment wasn't concentrating on the decorations; their focus was on the unfamiliar female who had walked into the mess hall with Captain Levi by her side.

Levi was holding up his tea cup with his right hand; now this was normal, but it's what he's doing with his left hand that's boggling everyone's mind. His left hand seems to be aimlessly twirling the end of Mavis' braid around his finger, before releasing the locks to leave them to unravel themselves before repeating the motion again.

Then, Levi wrapped his arm around Mavis' waist to pull her more comfortably and snugly against him.

That deed left everyone in shock, and poor Petra would forever suffer the shock of being the first to witness Captain Levi cuddle a female in public.

"Mavis, what's wrong?" Levi looked at his new girlfriend when the Elementalist suddenly looked up at the ceiling.

"Commander, what's the weather forecast for tonight?" Mavis turned to Erwin.

"Slight drizzle in the early morning." Erwin replied. "Why?"

"Then why am I sensing a winter storm coming?" Mavis asked.

"Mavis, are you sure?" Hanji asked as the other men looked at each other.

"Like a heartbeat." Mavis replied solemnly and stood up.

"And where do you think you're going?" Levi rose from his chair.

"Making sure Christmas doesn't get ruined." Mavis answered.

* * *

Flinging open the doors to the upper deck of the castle, Mavis leapt onto the stone ledge as she saw the dark heavy clouds advancing forward. "Genbu, don't fail me now." she whispered and pushed the dark gray clouds back with her weather-controlling abilities. "Well, let's hope that's enough." she muttered, seeing the heavier clouds were pushed away.

* * *

Mavis resisted the urge to let loose a string of curses when she felt the wind picking, despite her pushing the dark clouds back. "Thanks a lot, Mother Nature." she mumbled, seeing the escalating wind bringing back the snow-sodden clouds back to the castle. She had used her weather-controlling powers to quieten down the wind a little, giving the cadets a short reprieve.

"Mavis, are you alright?" Mike asked, steadying the Elementalist.

"I'm fine, Mike." Mavis assured. "Just... a little exhausted."

"Mavis?" the rapidly gathering cadets echoed in a hushed whisper. " _The_ Mavis Jaeger? As in Avatar of Genbu?"

Levi observed his partner's symptoms with a keen eye, before storming up to Mike with a dark frown on his face. He was very familiar with the symptoms, having seen Mavis use her weather-controlling powers up close more than once. "Enough!" the short Captain growled a warning. "Cut off the weather-control right now!"

"But..." Mavis protested.

"Do I look like I care?" Levi snapped. "Keep this up and you'll wind up dead!"

"No!" Mavis matched Levi glare-for-glare. "I can do this!" freeing herself from Mike, she took off into the skies as she dug deeper into Genbu's innate powers.

On the ground, the cadets watched in awe as the clouds dispersed and the wind stopped whistling, revealing the clear, starry sky.

No one, but Levi, noticed the rapidly falling shadow.

Using his 3D Maneuver Gear, he anchored himself to a nearby wall and caught the unconscious Elementalist before she hit the ground.

* * *

Petra could only watch mutely as her Captain carried the Elementalist back into their shared quarters bridal-style. It was at that moment that she knew; despite how she felt about Captain Levi, he'd never be hers.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


End file.
